


Mother’s Day

by Kkamjong



Series: How I Met Your Father? [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HIMYF, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Çocuklar Yifan’a, Junmyeon için yatakta kahvaltı hazırlamasına yardım ediyorlar.*





	Mother’s Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mother’s Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531023) by eexiee. 

** _Yıl 2023_ **

Yifan saat 6:00’da uyandı ve Junmyeon'u uyandırmamaya çalışarak yataktan çıktı. Junmyeon Yifan’ın tarafına yuvarlandı, sıcak ve hafif odunsu koku doluydu.

Çocukların odasına giderek onları sessizce uyandırdı. Sehun, Jongin ve Kyungsoo en hevesli kalkanlardı ve Luhan için biraz efor sarf etmişti.

Onları mutfakta topladı, bazıları hâlâ uykuluydu. Sırıtarak çocuklarıyla göz teması kurmak için eğildi.

“Tamam, bugün Anneler Günü, değil mi? Appanıza yatakta kahvaltı hazırlayacağız. Ne yapalım?”

“Fransız tostu!” Kyungsoo hemen önerdi ve Yifan gülümsedi.

“İyi seçim. Minseok, appa için taze meyvemiz var mı git bak.” Görevlendirdi. Minseok ona denileni yapmaya gitti hemen. “Luhan, un getir. Chanyeol Baekhyun’la sessizce aşağıya inip biraz pudra şekeri getirin.”

“Baba meyvemiz var.” Minseok iki küçük kardeşi ayakuçlarında merdivenlerden inerken söyledi. “Çilek ve şamama.”

“Harika.” Dolaptan bir tavayı kaptı ve Kyungsoo yanında dikkatle tarifi okurken ve ona malzemeleri verirken pişirmeye başladı. Pudra şekeri almaya giden ikili geri dönmüştü ve babalarına gururla vererek ne kadar sessiz olduklarını göstermişlerdi.

Junmyeon'un kahvaltısı için açelya toplamaya Zitao, Jongdae’yle beraber bahçeye gitti. Yixing ise bir bardağa portakal suyu dolduruyordu.

Yaklaşık yarım saat sonra Junmyeon heyecanlı çığlıklar ve yatağın üzerindeki miniklerle uyandırılmıştı.

“Anne!” Jongin bağırarak yatakta zıplıyordu. Sehun kendisini Junmyeon'un üzerine attı ve babasının yüzünü öpmeye başladı.

“Anneler…Günün…Kutlu…Olsun.” Sehun dikkatle söyledi ve kapıya doğru baktı. Yifan sessizce gülerek oğluna başparmağını kaldırdı. Sehun, Junmyeon'a dönerek kocaman gülümsedi.

“Evet, Anneler Günün Kutlu Olsun, anne!” Jongin heyecanla bağırdı. Diğer çocuklar yatağın yanında dikilerek babalarına gülümsüyorlardı ve kendilerinden gurur duyuyorlardı.

“Bunların hepsi ne?” Junmyeon, Yifan’a bakarak sordu.

“Anneler Günün Kutlu olsun,” Yifan kıkırdadı. “_Annecik.”_

“Yifan, bu ikisine bana anne demeyi senin öğrettiğini biliyordum!” Junmyeon onu azarlamaya başladı. Kocasını daha fazla azarlamak için ağzını açtığında Kyungsoo araya girmişti.

“Appa, sana kahvaltı hazırladık!” Gülümseyerek söyledi. “Yatakta kahvaltı!”

Junmyeon'un gözleri kocaman oldu ve oğluna döndü. Sehun’u kucağına alarak en küçük oğluyla beraber oturdu.

“Ama—“

“Çocuklar Anneler Gününü kutlamak istediler.” Yifan sırıttı. “Ben de seni biraz şımartmaya karar verdim. Bizim için kendini çok yoruyorsun.”

Junmyeon gülümseyerek Sehun’un yanağını öptü. “Tamam o zaman.” Ebeveynlerinin odasında toplanan oğullarına söyledi. Luhan ve Minseok babalarından tepsiyi aldılar ve getirdiklerinde Junmyeon nefesini tuttu. Parlak pembe ve beyaz açelyalar, portakal suyunun ve şamamanın renkleriyle çok güzel görünüyordu.

“Ne düşünüyorsun appa?” Zitao sordu.

“Zitao ve ben çiçekleri tek başımıza topladık.” Jongdae ekledi.

“Ben portakal suyunu doldurdum!” Yixing söyledi.

“Chan ve ben de pudra şekerini getirdik.”

“Ben meyve getirdim.” Minseok gururla söyledi.

“Ben unu getirdim.” Luhan gülümsedi.

“Ben babama pişirmesinden yardım ettim.” dedi Kyungsoo.

“Biz de izledik.” Jongin kocaman gülümseyen Sehun’u göstererek bağırdı, hâlâ babasının yanında yatakta oturuyordu.

“Teşekkür ederim çocuklar, bunlar harika kokuyor.” Junmyeon söyledi. “Siz benim isteyeceğim en iyi ailesiniz.”

“Sen en iyisisin anne.” Sehun söylediğinde Junmyeon tostundan bir ısırık almadan önce güldü.

** _The END._ **


End file.
